


Sane

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: "Sometimes, I think we are the only sane ones left in this rotten city, and that is saying a lot."





	Sane

A gust of wind brought the chilly night air of Gotham to Selina Kyle, causing her to shiver a bit. Admittedly, her leather costume was not the best when it came to handling the elements. But to be fair, whenever she donned the Catwoman costume, she meant to move around. To hop from rooftop to rooftop and to take down foes. Such exercise could produce quite a bit of body heat. However, her costume was not made for her to sit around on random rooftops with a man dressed as a bat. 

She looked at him. His face was as stoic as ever, but Selina could tell that he was in a mood tonight.One way she knew this was by the fact that even though he saw her creeping around the alleyways, he hadn’t tried to forcefully demand what she was up to nor had he responded to any of her flirtations or invitations for a chase. Instead he had only looked at her. Disappointed that he wasn’t throwing her a bone, she’d been about to saunter away, when suddenly he asked if he could talk to her. She had arched an eyebrow, and a part of her had considered saying no. But she could hear something in her voice that got to her somehow. 

Besides, he had helped her out of a sticky situation more than once or twice, so she supposed she owed him this. So, she agreed.

But now, she was beginning to regret this decision, seeing as she had been sitting on top of this roof for almost five minutes now, and he hadn’t said anything, instead just standing there looking out at the cityscape. Impatience and the threat of hypothermia getting the best of her, she was about to snap at him to get to the point, when suddenly, he asked the question.

“Do you think Gotham is too far gone to save, Selina?”

A bit of surprise hit her when she heard the question. After all, this was the Batman! The man who lectured to all that he would strike fear into the heart of criminals and how he would clean up the streets of Gotham and all of that jazz. Now, he was showing insecurity in Gotham ever being saved?

She wondered if this had to do with the recent Joker and Harley incident. The two of them bringing some deadly, grand spectacle was not unexpected, of course. But sources had discovered that the funding and plan only came into fruition because of other Gothamites. There had been many names and people involved, too many too remember, but some of them had included Arkham guards who had made their escape easy after being paid off, some politician who’d paid the two of them to take care of his political opponents, and more. 

She could see how such a thing could rattle one’s faith.

Unfortunately, she never had any faith to being with. Deciding to be honest, she said, “Mm, not really. The city’s been absolute shit ever since I was a kid and it has only gotten worse.” Looking at him, she said, “I think the two of us are the only real sane ones left in this rotten place, and that is saying a lot.”

He didn’t seem to find her comment as amusing as she did. His frown was still on his face, and he was still staring out at the city, the sound of police sirens filling their ears.

Quickly growing bored of the silence, she sighed and got to her feet, saying, “Well, if that is all you wanted, I need to go home and feed my cats.”

She got on the ledge of the building, preparing to leap, when suddenly a small bit of guilt hit her. It felt wrong to end the conversation here. So, with a mental sigh to herself (really, when did she turn all sappy?), she turned to look at him slightly and said, “Saving Gotham is likely impossible. However, it _will_ be impossible for sure without people like you who care and are willing to try.”

She had just a moment to see a flicker of surprise come to his face before she sent herself into freefall, ready to go home.

She had no idea if her words had an affect on him, but no one could argue that she hadn’t tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I whipped up. I find it hard to believe that Gotham wouldn't cause Bruce to question himself even a little bit at times, and wanted to do something with that idea. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always, critique is welcome, and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix it immediately. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
